Ready To Fall
by AlexaSinead
Summary: Sakura is thinking about Sasuke one night... what happend when he come to her house to sing her what he feels.


**Hello people here is a secment i thought about ... i hope you all like it **

**I dont own Naruto or any of the song i use**

**Enjoy**

Ready To Fall

Sakura was sitting in her bed. It had been a really hard day for her in the hospital. She thought of all the stuff that had happen that week. Sasuke had just become a Jonin just like Naruto. Sakura sigh... she remember the day Naruto brought back Sasuke... they had both killed Itachi and he was sating in the village forever. When Sakura saw him all of the forgotten feelings for Sasuke came rushing back... she said nothing because she was sure e didnt have any feeling for her. Sakura throw her self-backs in her bed and started to think about Sauske. How much she loves that guy. Ino had gotten over him when he left... but for some reason Sakura never stop liking him or loving him. She knew Sasuke didn't feel the same as her... he made it pretty clear that night near the benches when he left. She felt like crying... but she was tired of that... she wanted to forget him... but she couldn't. All of the sudden Sakura heard someone playing the guitar outside her house. She got up from her bed and look outside the window... to only find the one and only Sasuke Uchiha playing the guitar in her back yard. Sakura was confuse and the same time happy. In other hand Sasuke felt extremely nervous... he was about tell Sakura the one thing he could never say. He took a deep breath and started to sing.

**I get a feeling**

**I can't explain**

**Whenever your eyes meet mine**

**My heart spins in circles**

**And I lose all space and time**

And now that we're standing face to face

**Somethin' tells me**

**It's gonna be okay**

**And I'm ready to fall in love tonight**

**Ready to hold my heart open wide**

**I can't promise forever but baby I'll try**

**Yes, I'm ready to fall in love tonight**

**I know you've been watching**

**Choosin' your moment**

**I've been dreaming of that day**

**No one before you has gotten to me this way**

**And now that we're standing face to face**

**There's something that I need to say**

**And I'm ready to fall in love tonight**

**Ready to hold my heart open wide**

**I can't promise forever but baby I'll try**

**Yes, I'm ready to fall in love tonight**

**Nothing is certain, this I know**

**Wherever we're headed I'm ready to go**

**I can't promise forever but baby I'll try**

**Yes I'm ready to fall in love tonight**

**Yes I'm ready to fall in love tonight**

**Yes, I'm ready to fall in love tonight**

Sasuke stop singing... he look up to find a smiling Sakura in front of him. "Hey" Sakura said softly. "Hi" Sasuke said. "Um... that was really nice... Thank you" Sakura said as they both stood in front of each other blushing. "You know... " Sakura was cut of by Sasuke lips. Sasuke kiss Sakura with a lot of passion and love and she kiss back equally. Sasuke bit her button lip making her gasp. He slip his tongue making the kiss more intense. They both went to Sakura's room fill with passion. Sakura stop Sasuke before anything else happend. "Sasuke I want you to tell me that you really mean it" Sakura said. "I mean it Sakura... look ill shout it if you want... I LOVE SAKURA HARUNO!!" Sasuke yelled out of her window. Sasuke look like he was drunk by all the kissing and passion he was acting by his heart... he was acting different... which Sakura liked. Sasuke jump on Sakura again and made love to her.

The next day Sakura woke up a little tierd. She tried to get out of bed but a strong arm that it was around her didn't let her. Sakura turn around to find herself staring into Sasuke black eyes. "Good morning Sakura" Sasuke said and he kisses her forehead. "Sasuke- kun!" Sakura said and burried herself in his naked chest. Sasuke smiled as he felt her snuggle into his chest. "Sakura?" Sasuke said but she didn't move. "Sakura... babe... how am i suppost to kiss you if you head is in my chest" Sasuke said making Sakura look up at him. "Sasuke... tell me you love me" Sakura said. "I love you... im always ready to fall in love with you Sakura" Sasuke said as he kisses her lips. Sakura smiled that all she wanted to hear.

**Well that was it I hope you all like it**

**If you have any song you would like me to use in a song fic... just put it in on the review and ill do it.**

**Please leave a review.**

Ja'ne


End file.
